Filtration by handling, particularly by homogenizing the contents of the primary bag and by turning it manually, the bag system so that the fluid flows from the primary bag to the secondary bag by gravity through the filtration unit is known.
But where a large number of such bag systems have to be handled, this method is very time-consuming.
Furthermore, in the field of the filtration of blood, the time between the collection of blood and its filtration must be monitored accurately to ensure that the filtrate is of high quality.
The manual method described above does not provide for such accurate monitoring, particularly for a large number of bag systems.
In addition, human intervention is a source of errors and does not allow for satisfactory traceability of bag systems and their contents, particularly in terms of the time between collection and filtration and in terms of filtration time.